


Amor Fati

by merlins_sister



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.’ – William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra stirred at the rustle of a voice, the noise flickering on the edge of her consciousness.

“I am so sorry we had to rush you, Cassandra. But time is fragmenting and you, he and who you will become…that was too important to leave to chance.”

There was a sadness to the voice that pulled at her mind. She wanted to wake, she wanted to ask questions.

“I will try to explain when we meet again,” the voice said. “But for now trust each other, trust your feelings. It will all make sense soon.”

She tried again to wake herself properly. She wanted to know why the voice was sad, she wanted to know more. But she was so tired, and Ezekiel’s body was warm, his lips soft in a kiss on her shoulder as she curled in even closer to him. The questions would have to wait. She needed to sleep, she needed to be close to Ezekiel. That was all that mattered right now.

The sleep that took her this time was deep, deep enough that when the door to the room opened hours later neither she nor Ezekiel stirred. The gentle hands that checked they were okay before leaving a note made no impact on her slumber.

They slept as if they had all the time in the world.

**

_24 hours earlier_

Cassandra positively bounced up to Ezekiel, his easy smile stretching at her arrival. He pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against in order to greet her.

“So, was he as good as you hoped?”

Cassandra grin matched his. “Better,” she enthused. “He was so approachable and took all my questions seriously. And he didn’t just sign my copy of his book, he put a message in.”

Ezekiel took the proffered book and read the inscription. “To Cassandra, Keep researching and asking questions.” Ezekiel hesitated before asking, “Cass, you do know he’s put his phone number in here?”

“Yes, he said I could contact him with any follow up questions,” she replied, her eyes widening in confusion at his tone.

Ezekiel caught sight of the author making his way from the lecture hall, and the way his eyes rested on Cassandra.

“I don’t think he was looking for you to ask him about quantum physics,” Ezekiel said as he handed the book back. 

Cassandra took a moment to register what Ezekiel meant before a blush flushed her face and she busied herself putting the book in her bag. “I don’t know what you mean,” she managed.

Ezekiel swallowed down the comment he wanted to make before deciding on deflection instead. “Well, you do look very hot today, he probably couldn’t help himself.”

“Ezekiel,” Cassandra chided, though the pleased look on her face took any sting out of the rebuke.

Ezekiel turned and offered his arm. “Coffee?”

Cassandra nodded her agreement, quick to slip her arm through his. Ezekiel took advantage of a distraction with her bag to make eye contact with the physics proffering Romeo, and to pass on the unspoken message about what he could do with his phone number. Not that Ezekiel didn’t want Cassandra to find a boyfriend, but he was quite certain that a phone number offering lothario at a book signing wasn’t where she would find someone good enough for her.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Cassandra said once outside in the cool, quiet air of the evening. “I know the talk was pretty boring for you.”

Ezekiel shrugged in reply. Most of the lecture had gone completely over his head, but he had been content to watch Cassandra so absorbed in the words, excitement radiating off her at the rare chance to engage with other scientists,

“Always happy to take an evening out from the Library,” he said. “And we did stop off at the super computer exhibition on the way in.”

“Please tell me you found that an interesting exhibition from the perspective of the science, and not from which exhibit might bring you the most money,” Cassandra replied, her tone only slightly on the right side of teasing and not genuine worry. Ezekiel’s grin in reply just provoked an eye roll.

“It’s important we know what developments are coming,” he continued in as serious a tone as he could manage. 

“Uh, huh,” Cassandra replied. She paused in the doorway to the coffee shop to check out the look on his face. She obviously didn’t buy the look of innocence as she turned with a deep sigh and headed into the coffee shop.

Ezekiel grinned. He knew Cassandra trusted him really when he said he only used his thieving powers for good now. She understood him, and he had waited a long time to find someone who did. Not that the Colonel or Stone over the years hadn’t got used to him and his ways, nor Flynn and Jenkins. But Cassandra, she had got it from the start. And he loved her for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra turned as Ezekiel came into the shop behind her.

“I’ll get them as you came to the lecture,” she said simply. “Usual?”

Ezekiel nodded his agreement before darting to the corner of the store with a cry of “Booth!” She watched in amusement as somehow he managed to dart between the other customers and make it to the recently vacated booth before anyone else. She turned her attention to joining the queue and trying to decide between her two favourite drinks, whilst not thinking about what Ezekiel had said about the Professor putting his phone number in the book. Because if she did she would be disappointed in the author and she didn’t want to be that. She had just wanted to talk to someone about physics, she hadn’t been looking for anything else. Well, not really. Between the long standing issue of developing a relationship with a brain grape in your head, and life as a Librarian, relationships were not really her strong suit. And even when someone was interested in her, she usually misread it or missed it altogether. Like tonight.

She looked over to Ezekiel. At least life with Zeke was surprisingly straightforward. He didn’t judge, and went out of his way to make her laugh and feel good. He understood what she was dealing with in a way the others still didn’t sometimes. Yet for someone who understood other people so well he didn’t seem to be inclined to let others in too close to understand him. There had been plenty of women interested in him when they had been out and about, his accent if nothing else drawing them in. But he never seemed to go beyond some light flirting. Of course there was that time in Madrid, but that had ended so badly her heart still broke for him. He never mentioned it, of course, but she did worry that it had stopped him trying to find someone special. 

She shifted forward in the queue, trying to get her head back into the important decision of which caffeinated drink would get her through the rest of the evening and the research she planned to do when they got back to the Library. She was just starting her calculations on whether a regular skinny gingerbread latte would have the relevant caffeine quota when she was shoved from behind. As she stumbled forward she felt herself being pushed to the side as someone charged through the queue.

“Hey!” she cried out in irritation. “Have a bit of patience.”

She turned to try and catch sight of the offending queue pusher but to no avail. She saw Ezekiel looking on in concern from the booth before waving him to sit down again. 

Composing herself she took her place at the head of the queue, quickly ordering and grabbing the drinks.

As she arrived at the booth Ezekiel looked up in concern. “You okay?” he asked.

“Fine, just some idiot pushing through the queue” she replied simply as she set the drinks out.

“Have you got everything?” Ezekiel asked. “Not that I’m suspicious of queue chargers or anything.”

Cassandra allowed herself a moment of panic as her hand flew to her coat pocket to check her phone was still there, before smiling in relief that a thief’s paranoia hadn’t proven to be true. To fully reassure herself she pulled her phone out, her hand brushing against cold metal in her pocket as she did so. More hesitantly she returned her hand to the pocket, reached in and pulled out a key.

“Where did that come from?” Ezekiel asked, leaning over to take a look at it. The key was large, and looked old, with a traditional hotel style fob.

Cassandra tried to answer but found herself suddenly very distracted by the smell of Ezekiel’s aftershave. Warm and fragrant, it seemed to wrap itself around her, pulling her towards him. Towards Ezekiel and his lips, which looked so soft and so perfect for kissing, and his arms and his hands…she just wanted to reach out and run her fingers over them, over him…

“Cass? You okay?”

Ezekiel’s voice broke through her thoughts, snapping her back to the coffee shop. She dropped the key as if it was scalding her, taking a sharp intake of breath as she did so.

“What’s wrong?” Ezekiel asked, his voice full of concern.

Cassandra flushed at the thought of telling him what had been going through her head so instead stuck with the simple, “I think that key is magic.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, reaching for the key to take a closer look. 

“No…” Cassandra tried but it was too late. Ezekiel turned to look at her, his eyes darkening, his breath obviously more shallow. Cassandra watched as he looked at her in a way she had not experienced from him before, a way that made her breath want to hitch.

She shook her head. This wasn’t real, this was the artefact.

But he thinks you look hot, her mind supplied, traitorous in its distraction, willing her body’s response on.

No…it was the key. That was all.

“Ezekiel…Zeke…you need to drop the key, it’s affecting you…”

Just as she had, Ezekiel suddenly seemed to come to, the key dropping from his hand as if causing him pain. There was a moments’ breath before he managed, “Woah.”

“Yeah,” Cassandra agreed, trying to ignore the echo of the hunger that ran around her body. To distract herself she continued, “We need to get that back to Jenkins so we can work out what it is.”

“Yeah,” Ezekiel agreed. “And more importantly why someone would put it in _your_ coat pocket.”

Cassandra nodded her agreement, scooping the key into her bag with the edge of an abandoned plate. She stood and grabbed her things to go, only to realise she had left her coffee. Turning quickly back she stumbled into Ezekiel starting to come out of the booth. The pleasurable jolt at contact turned into awkwardness before Ezekiel managed, “I’ve got the drinks.”

“Thanks,” Cassandra replied, before turning and leading the way out of the coffee shop, hoping the blush on her face would be gone before they got back to the Library. Explaining what the key did was going to be bad enough, she didn’t want to show the effect as well. Least of all to Ezekiel, who was being sweet, and kind and…quiet. She glanced up at her friend. He walked next to her, head down, his mind obviously elsewhere.

“Ezekiel, are you okay?” she ventured.

“Fine,” he replied quickly. “Just wondering how we are going to explain this to everyone without describing exactly what we felt.”

Cassandra thought she should offer some words of comfort or wisdom on the matter, or even a plan of action, but nothing came. She opted instead for some gentle teasing, “So, even Ezekiel Jones gets embarrassed about some things?”

He grinned in reply before replying more seriously than she would expect, “Only the important stuff.” He paused. “I’ll tell Jenkins. He can explain to the others.”

Cassandra smiled at the gentlemanly gesture. “No, WE will tell Jenkins. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” She dropped her eyes from his. “It was just magic after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eve Baird had long ago come to the conclusion that there was a direct correlation with her decision to have a ‘quiet night in’ and a late night call from Jenkins. She would have thought that by now she would stop announcing it, as if the universe would not hear her if the plans remained hers alone.

“Okay, Jenkins, what’s so important?”

“Ah, Colonel Baird, we have a situation,” Jenkins stated simply, inviting her to join himself, Jones, Stone and Cassandra at the table. Eve took in the scene as she walked over from leaving her coat at her desk. Jenkins had that ‘I’m not overly concerned’ look on his face which always alarmed her. Stone looked bemused and was openly looking between Cassandra and Jones, who for their part were looking very awkward. Eve sighed inwardly. This had the makings of a long night.

“Miss Cillian had a minor encounter this evening, with an unknown person, who left her that key on the table in her coat pocket.”

“Encounter?” Eve queried. “Cassandra, are you okay?”

“Fine, just jostled in a queue,” Cassandra replied with a quick smile before returning to looking awkward.

“Okay, and I take it this key then showed some magical properties?” Eve asked, leaning forward to pick it up, and grabbing it before any of the others had a chance to stop her. She looked at the key and its faded key fob, checked for tell-tale signs of magical work before conceding defeat. She looked up to take in three surprised faces and Stone still looking bemused. “What? What’s it supposed to do?”

“Interesting,” commented Jenkins. “Mr Jones and Miss Cillian described the effect as being very strong, but you aren’t affected at all.”

“What effect?” demanded Jake. “What did it do to you?”

Jenkins looked at Ezekiel and Cassandra. “We told you,” Ezekiel said firmly in reply to the look. “We’re not saying it again.”

Eve exchanged a confused look with Stone before Jenkins explained, “It seems that the key can evoke a very…” He paused as he seemed to search for the right word before Cassandra said with a defeated sigh, “Just say it, Mr Jenkins.”

Acknowledging her permission with a nod of his head, Jenkins took a breath and said calmly, “It evokes a very sexual response in the person holding it, to the person next to them.”

Eve and Jake looked between their two colleagues, who looked very much like they were wishing a hole to appear in front of them.

Jake glanced at Eve before clarifying, “So, you two…”

“No!” Cassandra and Ezekiel exclaimed in unison to the implied question. 

“Nothing happened,” Cassandra said emphatically. “But for the few moments I was holding the key the sensation was…”

“Overwhelming,” Ezekiel finished for her.

“Overwhelming?” Jake asked in surprise.

There was almost a huff of irritation as Cassandra replied, “I don’t think I would have cared that we were in a coffee shop.”

“Me neither,” Ezekiel replied.

The group turned their gaze on the innocuous looking key.

“But I wasn’t affected at all,” Eve said.

“No,” Jenkins replied thoughtfully. “Which could mean you don’t, thankfully, feel any attraction to another member of the team.”

“Or it’s because you’re in a relationship, you might only respond if Flynn was here,” Cassandra offered, her eyes down at the implication of her response to the key’s power, Ezekiel shifting next to her.

“Or?” Eve prompted at the obvious third choice indicated by Jenkins’ silence.

“Or this key was enchanted to respond to just Miss Cillian and Mr Jones alone,” Jenkins replied with his ‘now I’m concerned’ face on.

“But why?” Eve asked. “What could possibly be achieved by provoking that type of response?”

Jenkins shrugged. “This sort of magic…it’s usually quite personal but as Miss Cillian and Mr Jones are quite adamant that they can think of no-one that might want revenge on them in this fashion, I am uncertain what might be the aim of this approach.”

“What about a spell like this as some sort of berserker?” Jake asked, looking between Eve and Jenkins.

“You mean something to randomly disrupt the team?” Eve clarified. “Bit drastic, isn’t it?”

“And it’s not like we don’t function with one relationship already in the team,” Ezekiel pointed out.

“True,” replied Jake. “But there must be a reason you two were targeted. I mean, you haven’t…” He faded off at Cassandra’s look.

“What, Jake?” she demanded, embarrassment as anger in her tone. “We haven’t been hiding some secret relationship, you know.”

“I know! But… I mean… it wouldn’t matter if you were together or were attracted to each other…so why would someone provoke it into the public arena?”

“I don’t know!” Cassandra exploded, before turning on her heel and stalking into the archives.

“Cassie! Come on…” Jake called out to her retreating form before turning to take in Ezekiel’s glare at him.

“And people say I’m the insensitive one,” Ezekiel commented, his own irritation obvious in his tone. He turned away from the table, taking off at a jog in the same direction as Cassandra.

Stone turned to Eve. “Sorry, but we need to discuss this.”

Eve waived the apology away. “That wasn’t about your questions. They are understandably sensitive about what happened.”

“Jones, sensitive?” Jake asked in mock surprise.

Eve smiled at the joke. “Where Cassandra is concerned I would say yes. And if this key has unlocked emotions they weren’t ready to deal with, or, even worse, implanted feelings that they are uncomfortable with, they are not going to find it easy to deal with any discussion about the situation.”

“Either way,” Jenkins said. “We need to work out why they were targeted. And soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ezekiel slowed his pace as he approached the back of the archives. Cassandra had two places here that she liked to go to when upset. He considered the two options before turning decisively right. Heading into a dense section of filing cabinets he squeezed along before coming to a gap between them and the 18th century science portfolios. Cassandra paced slowly, her hands twitching in that way she did when trying to calm herself down.

As she turned to pace back to where he stood, Ezekiel said calmly, “We’ve done nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Of course we haven’t,” Cassandra replied, her eyes widening in concern that he might think she thought that. “And even if we had…you know…given in to the key’s influence…that would still be okay. It’s our business, no-one else’s.”

“Might have been bit of a shock for the coffee shop customers though,” Ezekiel joked, rewarded with a smile on Cassandra’s face.

“You are probably right there,” Cassandra agreed.

Ezekiel stepped in closer. He could feel his body respond to her scent, and the warmth of her closeness. He hadn’t expected the key to be still having such an effect on him. Forcing his hands to keep to his side he asked, “So, why get so upset out there?”

Cassandra shook her head. “I don’t know. We need to know what’s going on, but…”

“But, what?”

“But it’s so personal. Our response to each other. If that had happened without magic it would be something we would have for ourselves. Instead we have to discuss it, and explain it. Never mind the thought that someone is trying to control us, or achieve something by provoking us.”

Ezekiel couldn’t think of anything to say to counter Cassandra’s concerns so stuck with the safe, “We’ll work it out.” He risked placing his hand on her shoulder, only to unwittingly prompt her to look up at him, her eyes a sparkling blue, her cheeks flushed a soft rose pink, her lips so inviting…suddenly it was all he could do to not kiss her.

Cassandra’s lips parted slightly, an intake of breath audible. “Zeke…” Cassandra said, her voice hesitant. “Are you still feeling the effects of the key? Because it’s not as strong for me but…”

“Yeah, still feeling it,” Ezekiel confirmed before forcing himself to drop his hand back to his side. He couldn’t go there. This was the magic speaking.

“We should get back to the others,” Cassandra said, though he could hear the reluctance in her voice.

“Yeah, probably not safe for us to be alone at the moment,” Ezekiel agreed as he turned to lead the way out of the archives. “Though I would like to say for the record, magic or not, I always think you look hot.”

Cassandra laughed. “Yeah, well, I sometimes think you’re not so bad yourself.”

Ezekiel glanced over his shoulder. “Only sometimes? Come on, how can you not? Ezekiel Jones here.”

This time Cassandra’s laugh was loud, her hand seeking out his as they came out from the hiding space. The warmth that spread through Ezekiel at the action was a more familiar sensation, the smile from Cassandra as he squeezed her hand in reassurance calming him. 

They would work this out, and they would get everything back to normal. 

It wasn’t as if he had ever wanted things to change anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra took a slight breath in as she and Ezekiel walked back into the foyer. She had dropped the comfort of his hand as they had reached the entrance. Not that the others were unused to seeing their hands entwined. But it was usually only when in grave danger. And this situation, however unsettling, didn’t feel dangerous in that way.

Eve smiled at her as they walked back to the table, Jake turning to greet her

“Cass…” he started.

“Jake, it’s fine,” she interrupted quickly. “I over reacted.”

Jake smiled at her. “Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same in similar circumstances. I get this is uncomfortable for both of you.”

Jake’s eyes flicked to Ezekiel who had taken up a place next to her. She sensed the nod of acknowledgement between her two friends, feeling some tension further drain from her as they settled an unspoken conversation.

“Right,” said Eve. “We need to work out who did this and why.”

Cassandra shifted, feeling the discomfort again at the exposure of such personal feelings. 

Jenkins, as if sensing her thoughts, said, “There is no need to discuss any possible underlying feelings in this situation, Miss Cillian. But we do need to work out the motivation of whoever enchanted the key.”

“I know,” Cassandra replied, attempting a professional tone.

“So, Ezekiel, see if you can do your thing via the CCTV in the area to work out who dropped the key off,” Eve ordered. “Cassandra, you and Jenkins look further into possible spells and entities that might have been able to do this, whilst Stone and I will check the histories to see if there have been any attacks in this way in the past.”

The team nodded their agreement at the plan, the others dispersing around the Library, leaving Cassandra and Jenkins to make use of the main table. Cassandra eyed the key lying on the table. Such an innocuous item for a focus, but Cassandra couldn’t help the flash of related images and words in her head. She closed her eyes and stilled the images in her mind, able to rid herself of all of them except for one word.

Unlocked.

Keys unlocked things.

So the person who did this wanted…what…feelings to be unlocked?

Cassandra swallowed at a sudden rush of emotion. The thought that she really had these sort of feelings for Ezekiel felt overwhelming, scary. He was her friend, a fellow Librarian. So the thought of a romantic relationship should feel wrong, but, Cassandra suddenly realised, it didn’t. Scary, yes, but not wrong.

What did that mean?

She opened her eyes to find Jenkins looking at her in concern. “Everything okay, Cassandra?” he asked softly.

Cassandra considered telling him what she had realised, before taking refuge in his earlier instructions that feelings didn’t need to be discussed. 

“I was just considering the symbology of a key as a focus,” she said in an upbeat as possible voice. “Maybe we should start there?”

Jenkins looked like he wanted to say something more. However, he merely nodded, perused a pile of books and handed two to her. “Excellent thought. Let’s start with these two tomes.”

Cassandra gratefully took the work off him, happy to lose herself in the books. Scary thoughts could wait for later.

After all, this could still just be magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezekiel let out a sigh of frustration. Nothing. Zero. Zilch.

How could the person who did this be so invisible?

He paused for a moment as he considered an invisible man as the answer.

No, someone quite clearly pushed Cassandra, and the other customers responded as if they saw someone do that. The coffee shop security feed was the only one with any images of the person who did this and all he could tell from the little he could see was that they were human. 

Probably.

He let out another sigh.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

Ezekiel turned at Baird’s voice.

“It isn’t,” he replied, knowing his irritation at that fact was showing in his voice.

“Anything at all?” she asked as she reached his side.

He huffed as he said, “He’s human. Probably.” He pulled up the short piece of footage to let the Colonel see the only image he had. She turned her head from one side to the other as she tried to take in other angles before conceding with her own sigh, “Yep, human. Probably.”

Ezekiel scrubbed at his eyes, a wash of fatigue running through him.

“It’s like he just suddenly appeared in the coffee shop and then disappeared,” he said in frustration as he tried to pull himself more upright and focussed again before losing his temper and taking it out on the laptop, slamming it shut.

“Okay, you need a break.” Eve said. 

“No,” Ezekiel insisted. “We need to know why someone would do this to Cassandra.”

“You need a break to get your energy back,” Eve replied firmly. “You’re no good to her if you can’t focus.”

Ezekiel shifted slightly at the truth in her words, not ready for her next statement. “And, Ezekiel, this was done to you as well.”

Ezekiel swallowed as a rush of emotion threatened to overwhelm him. Baird must be concerned if she called him Ezekiel, which was worrying enough. But the thought that they had both been targeted made him feel…what? Scared, angry? Because if it was true then someone somewhere thought they knew something of his feelings for Cassandra, and hers for him. And he had always been very clear, she was his friend, the one he trusted the most. He knew she looked good, was incredibly hot some days. How could you not notice that? But he didn’t love her like that. This was just magic. 

“No, Cassandra was the target,” he said firmly. “I just happened to be the person there.”

He looked up to find the Colonel looking at him with gentle sympathy. “Ezekiel, outside of this situation, your feelings for Cassandra are no-one’s business but your own. But I think you are mistaken if you think you being there and affected was accidental.”

Ezekiel averted his eyes. “Jenkins said we didn’t need to discuss any underlying feelings.”

“I know,” Baird replied. “But we are all working under the assumption someone wanted both of you to be affected. And I think you need to do so too.”  
She patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, I’ll make you a coffee.”

Ezekiel felt like ignoring the offer, forcing her to make it an order, before he realised that was just being childish. His team mate and friend was concerned for him, nothing more. It didn’t mean she was right about the situation.

And that rolling hunger and desire to be close to Cassandra? So, maybe there had been moments in the past when he had felt something like that. 

Now?

This was magic. Nothing more. It couldn’t be.


	7. Chapter 7

The gathering around the table an hour or so later did not make Ezekiel feel any better. To start with none of the others had really made any progress. And then there was Cassandra. For the first time since the start of this ridiculous situation she finally seemed to be feeling awkward with him. Which made him feel anxious with her. That just wasn’t normal.

“So, we’re nowhere,” Baird helpfully summed up as the reports all finished.

“It seems so, Colonel,” Jenkins confirmed, his perturbed look saying more than any words he could utter.

“Maybe we’re over reacting.”

Ezekiel looked up in surprise at Cassandra’s words. She kept her eyes averted from him, which was really starting to bug him. But he could still tell she didn’t believe her words. 

“Cassandra, you and Jones were magically assaulted. Someone, somewhere did that for a reason.”

“I know,” Cassandra replied. “But we’ve all said that there is no reason for Ezekiel and me to not have these sort of feelings or relationship, so maybe we’re over reacting.”

Ezekiel could hear the nervousness in her voice as she challenged the group but didn’t know what to say to calm her. Maybe because, he realised, he was angry that this had happened.

Cassandra was right, the team had said it. There was no reason for them to not have these feelings or type of relationship. But, he realised, he was fuming that someone had forced this realisation on them. If this had happened in normal time, like Cassandra suggested, it would have been theirs only, at least for a while, something to enjoy and savour. Why should they have to lose that experience?

Cassandra opened her mouth as if to say something more, before turning to him and pulling him across to the archives entrance. 

“Back me up here,” she asked.

Ezekiel looked at her in surprise before he was hit again by the anger inside of him. 

“I’m sorry, Cass, I can’t,” he replied firmly, ignoring the twist in his gut at not granting her request.

“Ezekiel…”

“No. I want to know who did this to you…to us…I want to know who thinks they have the right to fast forward our relationship.”

Cassandra shifted in front of him, her hands nervously twitching. Ezekiel reached out and took them in his hands. The obvious hitch in Cassandra’s breath only made his desire to kiss her harder to fight, but he did so. He needed to know what was going on.

“Cass, come on, I know you want to know as well. Why change your mind?”

Her eyes widened, beautifully blue and very distracting. But he knew when to wait her out, knew if he kept himself still and calm she would tell him what was going on.

“Would it be such a bad thing to have these feelings for each other?” Her voice was hesitant, which only added to the flip in Ezekiel’s stomach at her words and his inability to find any words. Unfortunately Cassandra took his lack of response the wrong way, dropping her head, mumbling, “Sorry…I assumed…”

Ezekiel tipped her head back up with a gentle tap on her chin. He smiled. “You’ve seen my reaction to you tonight…you know…I mean, you must know what I feel.” Ezekiel was semi-aware that all thoughts of this just being magic was starting to fade away. Keeping a tight grip on the increasing desire to physically demonstrate his feelings, Ezekiel asked, “What’s changed? Earlier…I don’t know…you seemed happier that this was just magic.”

“The key,” Cassandra said simply.

“The key? I don’t understand.”

“Whoever did this, they could have chosen any small item to use as a focus,” Cassandra explained, some of her bounce coming back. “But they chose a key. What does that say?”

Ezekiel shrugged slightly.

“Keys unlock things.”

He considered her words. It was obviously meaning something to her, but he was still lost.

“We have been assuming this enchantment was malevolent,” Cassandra explained. “What if it was benevolent? Just someone unlocking our feelings for each other.”

Ezekiel felt he should point out again that it was still someone manipulating them. But Cassandra’s hopeful expression was doing things to his insides, never mind to his body that was making it very hard to not join in in Cassandra’s new approach to the situation.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

But suddenly, there, at the back of his mind, away from his beautiful friend and her subtle expression of feelings, he was suddenly fixated on the image of the key. 

The key.

He’d noticed something before. 

What was it?

He spun around and, pulling Cassandra with him, ran back to the table. The others looked up in surprise at his rapid return, Baird crying out in alarm as he reached across for the key.

“Jones, I don’t think you holding the key is a good idea,” she said firmly.

Ezekiel paused in his movement. “What’s it going to do to me? Enchant me again?” He reached forward and picked the key up. This time there was a sense of pulsing energy, but the overwhelming hunger…well that was no worse than a few moments ago.

Feeling more confident he started to inspect the key.

“Jones, what you got?” Stone asked, leaning in to see what he was looking at.

“There’s a symbol on the back of the fob,” Ezekiel explained. “It’s faded…really faded…but if we could work out where the key is from, maybe that would take us closer to who planted this on us.”

“Excellent thought, Mr Jones,” Jenkins said. He joined the group around Ezekiel looking at the fob. “It is very faded,” Jenkins commented. “But, I think there might be something we can do to bring the image up further.”

“You get a clearer image of the symbol and I can track the hotel,” Ezekiel grinned. 

“Assuming the image isn’t one used by hundreds of hotels,” Baird commented. 

Ezekiel glanced at Cassandra, feeling a strange certainty coalesce inside of him. “I think we will be able to narrow it down.” He took hold of Cassandra’s hand again. “Come on, Cass. You need to come and tell me exactly what you would look for in a romantic hotel.” 

Cassandra looked at him in surprise before she registered what theory he was working on.

“Oh, that’s clever,” she commented.

“Thank you,” Ezekiel grinned.

“Not you,” Cassandra responded, before quickly adding, “I mean, of course you. But whoever did this...”

“Will one of you explain?” Baird demanded.

“What if this key isn’t random?” Ezekiel asked the group. “What if this key is from somewhere that would be important to Cassandra?”

“Like a hotel a boyfriend would take her on for a romantic trip,” Stone finished for him, a grin of realisation on his face.

“Exactly. For this enchantment to work the person who did it would need to make us have an emotional connection with the focus, right?” Ezekiel explained. “So why not somewhere that if it isn’t important to one of us now, is the sort of place that would be.” He paused. “Cassandra’s preferences is the key in this, literally, as the key was left for her.”

“Jones, you were the target too,” Baird replied in the same gentle tone she had used earlier.

“Of course I was. The enchantment links to me too, because if we were a couple and planning a romantic trip what do you think I would do?” Ezekiel asked.

“You would work out exactly what I would like and find it,” Cassandra replied, her smile warm with affection.

Ezekiel returned the smile, a strange relief in him that she knew he would do that. Forcing himself to focus he continued, “The person who has done this knows enough about us to know how we would work, where we might go. We need to find this hotel, I know it.”

“Well, in which case,” Baird smiled. “We had better see if we can get you a booking.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra looked around the hotel lobby. Ezekiel was right. The person who had done this knew her well. The place was perfect. Romantic, quiet and just a little bit quirky, she would have loved to come here for a vacation. Pity that it was never going to happen now.

She turned to find Ezekiel watching her. She flashed a smile to cover the strange sadness that had washed through her at the loss of the hotel. “It’s perfect, just like you predicted,” she said, hoping he wouldn’t notice what she had been feeling. 

Ezekiel didn’t respond for a moment. Then, looking slightly awkward, he said, “There are other hotels, Cassandra. I would always find the perfect place for you.”

Her heart pounded at his words. They hadn’t spoken of their feelings since their brief conversation the previous night. What with working out where to go, and a desperate grab at some sleep for a few hours, they hadn’t been able to get any privacy to have a proper conversation. Though Cassandra wasn’t certain what to say. All she knew was that when she looked at Ezekiel now she saw her friend, but felt everything else they could be. Now the thought it could just be magic scared her, because she was starting to like feeling the way she did.

This was all assuming he felt the same way though. She saw the way he had started looking at her, could feel the desire coming off of him when they were close enough, but that didn’t mean he wanted anything to happen. Or even if he did, that he wanted to build something more with her. He may be the most accepting of the brain grape ticking away in her head, but that didn’t mean that he wanted be in a relationship with someone who had a definite deadline hanging over them.

A rush of anger ran through her. She had got so far with accepting her fate, accepting how it stopped her having a normal life, why did she have to have this chance of a relationship dangled in front of her? Who would do this to her?

She let out a sharp breath, pulling herself back to the situation in hand. Whatever happened between her and Ezekiel, they needed to work out why this was happening now. She looked up to find Ezekiel looking in detail at a painting, though his body language told her quite clearly that he was really paying attention to her. Ezekiel turned his gaze from the painting to meet hers. Cassandra felt her heart start to thud loudly again as their gazes remained with each other. She parted her lips as she tried to find some words to say what she was thinking, Ezekiel responding to the subtle cue and moving closer to her. 

“Zeke…” 

She didn’t know what she was going to say, but was saved from deciding as Eve and Jake came to join them.

Ezekiel, unusually quiet, kept his gaze with hers despite the arrival of their team.

She took in a sharp breath again. She so wanted to kiss him.

“Everything okay?” Eve asked.

“Fine,” Cassandra replied, slowly breaking from Ezekiel’s gaze.

“So, the hotel owner is happy for us to do our ‘historical research’,” Eve confirmed after a moment’s hesitation. “However, I don’t know what we’ll find.”

At Cassandra’s and Ezekiel’s questioning look, Jake replied, “They use electronic key cards now…they haven’t used traditional keys for quite some time.”

“Doesn’t mean the next clue isn’t here,” Ezekiel insisted.

“Not saying it does,” Eve replied. “But the hunt might be more than looking for a door to open.”

“I think we’ll know what we’re looking for when we see it,” Cassandra said. “Our own bespoke enchantment after all.”

Eve smiled at her humour. “Okay, so we take it floor by floor and see what we find.”

“We should split up to cover more ground,” Cassandra said, surprising herself as much as the others. She knew she must have at least looked a little surprised at her words, never mind slightly guilty at the realisation that part of the suggestion was so she and Ezekiel could have some time alone. Possibly not wise, but she could feel that need growing inside of her. Just to talk of course, she told herself.

Eve hesitated before she said firmly, “No, I think it’s best if we stick together for the time being.”

Cassandra nodded her understanding, not wanting to risk a verbal response that would show she was struggling to control herself. 

“Let’s start with the first floor,” Jake suggested. “We can work upwards via the staircase at the back.”

The team nodded their agreement, and set off towards the back of the building. As Eve and Jake took the lead, Cassandra hung back. She wanted to say something to Ezekiel, but she couldn’t find the words, still didn’t know exactly what she wanted to say. Silently, he held out his hand for her to take, the gesture provoking a rush of relief and arousal in equal measure. She reached out and entwined her hand in his, allowing for a moment her other hand to trail her fingers gently up his hand towards his wrist. Now it was Ezekiel who let go of a vocal breath at her touch, the sound pleasing Cassandra beyond what it should have done for a friend.

Perhaps words were not the way to go here.

Together they stepped after Eve and Jake. “What do you think we’re looking for?” Cassandra asked.

She felt his shrug through the joined hands. “No idea, but like you said, I think we’ll know it when we see it.”

But nothing was to be found on the ground floor.

Nor the first.

Cassandra strangely didn’t mind. She was happy to walk with Ezekiel’s hand in hers, her eyes drifting over the hotel’s decoration as she attempted to keep her mind open to the clue they needed.

It wasn’t until they reached the second floor that something in her mathematician’s instincts kicked in.

“The dimensions are wrong,” she said softly, pulling Ezekiel to a halt. She closed her eyes as awareness tickled at her senses, pulled the images together and came to a conclusion.  
She turned to face the way they came. “This corridor is too long,” she said simply. “It would stick out the side of the hotel.”

She gripped Ezekiel’s hand tighter as they worked their way back down the corridor to the point at which the dimensions stopped working, Eve and Jake quickly catching up with them. Everything else looked normal, but the dimensions were not right, she was certain of it. What was she missing?

“There,” Ezekiel said suddenly. “A door with a key lock.”

Eve stepped forward and inspected the door. “Looks real enough, but it’s the only one with a traditional lock.” She pulled the key from her pocket and put it in the lock. After a couple of tries though she stepped away with a sigh. “Maybe it’s not the right door.”

“Or maybe it’s not the right person who is turning the key,” said Cassandra with a smile. “Bespoke enchantment, remember.”

She dropped Ezekiel’s hand as she walked up to the door, though he stayed close. She took a slight breath in and then turned the key. The door’s lock gave a loud click. Glancing at Eve, who shrugged her permission, Cassandra pushed the door open.

The room was strangely underwhelming. A standard, warm, welcoming bedroom with nothing screaming magic at all. Except there was no window, despite the warm glow of an afternoon’s sun. She should find that unnerving, but she didn’t.

Eve signalled for them to keep back and then stepped through the door. When nothing dramatic happened she motioned for Jake to join her. 

Cassandra fidgeted impatiently, strangely angry that her friends were inspecting a room aimed at her and Ezekiel. 

Ezekiel must have felt the same as irritation was obvious in his tone when he asked, “Safe to come in?”

“No obvious dangers,” Eve conceded before, with clear reluctance, she nodded her permission to come in.

Cassandra stepped across the threshold to the room. She wasn’t certain what she thought might happen, but when nothing did she let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. This meant she wasn’t prepared for the rush of sensation that ran through her as Ezekiel joined her. She glanced at him, his expression telling her that he felt it too. Along with the unspoken agreement to not tell Eve or Jake what they felt. 

She forced herself to move away from Ezekiel and tried to focus on the task in hand. She inspected the dressing table, the wardrobe, the bathroom, just as the others had, until they all gathered in the middle of the room.

“Well, if there is a clue here I can’t see it,” Eve said.

“You mean apart from the magical room that shouldn’t exist here?” Ezekiel asked, his tone at its most sarcastic.

“Yes, Jones, apart from that,” Eve replied in her patient sarcastic response she seemed to save for Ezekiel. “There is no clue in here about why the room exists, or what it’s for.”

“It’s creepy,” Jake commented.

“I like it,” said Cassandra. When the others looked at her, she shrugged. “It’s warm, quiet…the kind of room I would want to stay in, though I suppose that’s the point.” She glanced towards where the window should have been. “Wonder why there’s no window though?”

“One of the many mysteries,” Eve agreed. “Okay, back to the Library. We need equipment and maybe Jenkins here to work out what’s going on.” She headed back to the door. “We’ll lock up on our way out and come back later.”

Jake was quick to follow, but Cassandra held back. Why no window? And why did that not worry her? She glanced at the space where a window would normally be, a warm light emanating from there as if the sunlight outside was still filtering through.

It was enough distraction for Jake and Eve to cross the threshold and for Ezekiel to hold back for her. It was all the room needed as the door swung shut, the lock audibly clicked closed, and the door handle melted into nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezekiel closed the distance to the door in seconds, Cassandra by his side. They both frantically felt across the door, as if they could magic the handle back, but to no avail. 

“I think I can hear their voices,” Ezekiel said, his ear to the door. “Probably something about going to get Jenkins.” He pulled back. “Whilst they’re doing that we should look for other exits. A long shot I know, but we should still double check.” 

He allowed his expert eyes to roam across the room, knowing that he was unlikely to find anything but having to go through the process for his own sanity.

“I’m sorry.”

Cassandra’s voice cut through his scrutiny of the ceiling.

“You’ve nothing to apologise for,” Ezekiel replied, a sudden rush of anger that she thought she would have to. “This is the enchantment, nothing more.”

“If I hadn’t been distracted by the lack of a window we would have been out of this room in time,” Cassandra said, agitation obvious in her voice and movements.

“You don’t know that. The enchantment may have always found a way of keeping us in here,” Ezekiel replied, stepping forward to take her hands and pulling her closer to him. Her proximity made him hyper aware of the heat from her body, the gentle perfume that was all Cassandra, those beautiful blue eyes, darkening to the colour of the ocean, hunger in them at the contact, his contact. Cassandra’s lips parted and he knew she was trying to tell him something, but was still struggling to find the words. They should be sensible, try and talk whilst they had the privacy, but he didn’t feel sensible, when her lips were parted like that, and her fingers were now moving less in agitation and more in caresses intertwined in his hands.

He wondered what it would be like to feel those fingers elsewhere on his body.

At that thought the last remaining part of his mind that feared manipulation by the spell kicked in. No, he wouldn’t give in to this. Cassandra deserved better.

He pulled back and firmly put some space between himself and his friend. Cassandra looked confused and, he realised, hurt at his actions. But this had to be the right thing to do.

“I’m going to check the bathroom for any exit options,” he said simply, turning on his heel before he regretted the decision.

**  
Cassandra felt an intense loss as Ezekiel went into the other room. There had been a moment of the most powerful connection and suddenly he had pulled back.

She swallowed the rise of emotion in her throat. He must have felt it, and decided against what it meant. Had decided that being with her, despite all the desire they were feeling, was a bad idea.

It was probably a really sensible conclusion, something she should agree with, but as she took a deep breath to calm herself Cassandra realised she wouldn’t have expected it to hurt as much as it had.

Still, if Ezekiel could be sensible about this, so could she. She would make it clear she understood his reasons, and that it was okay. After all, she did love him, as a friend and as a Librarian, before this key made her consider it could be anything else.

And she could do that again.

**  
The cold water on his face did something to help Ezekiel calm down, though little to stop the way he slumped down as he sat on the edge of the bath. He wiped the towel slowly over his face and tried to not let the image of Cassandra’s hurt back into his mind’s eye.

This was the sensible decision. The right thing to do.

Ezekiel almost snorted out loud. When the hell did he become the sensible one around here?

When these people became the only true family he had ever known. 

When Cassandra had become one of the most important people in his life, if not the most important.

When he had decided he only wanted the best for her, and, despite his apparent ego, he wasn’t sure if that could ever be him.

This had to be the right call.

He glanced at the door and wondered if he could wait out in the bathroom until the others broke their way through the spell. He quickly dismissed the thought as cowardly. He was many things, but a coward was not one of them.

He took a deep breath and headed back into the bedroom. Cassandra was perched on the edge of the dressing table stool, her face obviously schooled to be as calm as she could make it. Ezekiel felt a lurch in his stomach at the control she was exerting over herself. He tried to ignore the sensation and instead focussed on the situation in hand.

“There weren’t any options in the bathroom either,” he said, feeling like he was stating the obvious, but hoping it was a safe topic.

Cassandra merely nodded her acknowledgement of his statement, her lack of words causing his gut to twist. Okay, maybe avoiding the topic wasn’t the best route here.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, pulling away,” he managed.

Cassandra just shook her head, as if to say it was okay, but looking desperately like it wasn’t.

“Cass…”

“Zeke, it’s fine. You made the right call. That moment could have got out of control and we might have done something we regretted when we both know it can’t go anywhere.”

Not go anywhere? When had this decision been made? It was one thing for him to doubt his place in her life, it was another for her to decide it.

His face must have asked the question as Cassandra continued, “I get it, I do. I mean, there’s no future, at least not long term with me with a brain grape.” She smiled, but it was one of her old brave smiles that he had thought she had got passed. “I get that you would want to protect yourself from all that might mean.”

Her words ignited an unexpected fury inside of Ezekiel. She thought he was keeping his distance because of that? How could she? How could she think that after everything they had been through?

“You think that’s why I’ve been fighting the enchantment?” he asked, knowing his tone was betraying the inner anger as her eyes widened in response. “I can’t believe you would think that of me!”

“Ezekiel…” Cassandra started as she rose from her seat.

“No!” Ezekiel exclaimed. “You would think I would keep my distance because I know I am going to lose you? Well, newsflash, we’re Librarians, I face every day thinking that. And it doesn’t change how I feel about you one bit.”

He shook his head, pulling away from Cassandra again as she tried to reach for him.

“I really thought you understood me,” Ezekiel managed. “I really thought I had proven to you how important you are to me.” 

“Ezekiel, I was just trying to…” Cassandra started, emotion in her voice.

“What? Protect me?” Ezekiel demanded. Cassandra shook her head but he ploughed on regardless. “You want to know the truth, Cass,” Ezekiel ground out. “It doesn’t matter what our relationship is, you dying is always going to shatter my heart into a thousand pieces. And if you don’t get that then maybe you don’t really understand me at all.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra watched as Ezekiel spun away from her, obviously desperate to escape. However with no exit he ended up leaning against the wall, his back turned towards her. She desperately wanted to go to him, to pull him to her and kiss him. Oh God, she wanted to kiss him. But the air of hurt that was radiating off of him told her that wouldn’t be the way to make him understand. Not now.

She took a sudden breath in as her mind replayed his words to her. She had been so convinced that he had been holding back from her because of the brain grape, she hadn’t stopped to think he might just be trying to do the right thing, not trusting the feelings ignited by an enchantment.

She felt her emotions roll. Was she certain about this? Was this more than magic induced desire?

She forced herself to focus, grabbing control of her emotions in the same way she had learned to manage the images that flooded her mind. She followed them through their journey, of getting to know Ezekiel, getting to appreciate all that he was, all that he could give, all that he could be. Of seeing a gentler, softer Ezekiel emerge in their time together, someone who didn’t have to have his shell completely intact any more. How could she not have fallen in love on that journey?

How couldn’t he?

She gasped a breath at the realisation. He loved her.

Ezekiel Jones loved her.

More importantly she loved him.

And he had no idea that she did.

Cassandra felt a moment of panic before taking a calming breath. He had managed to make her understand. So could she.

“I love you.”

Ezekiel’s head came up at her words, before he turned slowly to look at her. His face showed surprise, and, Cassandra sadly noted, uncertainty.

She ploughed on. “I mean, I have loved you for a long time as a friend, a Librarian, but now…” She took a deep breath. “You called it right. This spell, it hasn’t implanted feelings, it’s fast forwarded us. But you know what…I don’t care. I don’t care that someone has helped us on our way if it means we work this out now, and not months or years down the line.” She paused considering her next words before deciding blunt honesty was the way to keep going. 

“I love you, Ezekiel Jones. I want you, Ezekiel Jones. And…”

Suddenly Ezekiel’s lips were on hers, his hands around her waist pulling her close. The intensity of the kiss and the surprise were making it very hard to breathe, but Cassandra didn’t care. Her hands moved to cradle his face as their lips danced, intoxicating, until the need for a breath broke them apart with a gasp.

“Cassandra…” Ezekiel managed, a smile that was still a little uncertain.

Cassandra shook her head, her own smile broad. She placed her hands on his chest, the usual steady beat fast. She felt it start to race as she leant back in and reignited the kiss. This time Ezekiel’s hands trailed up her back, one breaking away to run up her neck until his fingers tangled in her hair. She arched into the sensation, and she may not have been able to contain a low moan of pleasure. 

This time the break left them breathing heavily, neither of them able to say a word for a moment, but their gazes never leaving the other.

“I love you.”

The words were murmured softly but Cassandra felt all of the emotion behind them.

“I love you too,” she replied, unable to control the grin on her face. “Just in case, you know, you missed it earlier.”

Ezekiel caressed her cheek. “Heard you loud and clear. I just didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s just…” Ezekiel managed. “It’s just…the spell…it didn’t give me a chance…I don’t know…to woo you.”

Cassandra couldn’t help the sputtered laugh that came out at his choice of words.

“Woo me?” she asked, the laugh still in her voice. 

“You know what I mean,” he said more seriously than she would have expected. “I haven’t had a chance to prove myself to you.”

Cassandra suddenly sobered at his words. 

“Ezekiel…you did that a long time ago,” she said tenderly, her fingers caressing his cheek. She kissed him gently, an act of love and reassurance. 

She stayed in close, his arms wrapped tight around her, a breath before their eyes met again. She melted slightly at his gaze, savouring the sensation, until she had to have a break from it. She flicked her eyes away from his for a brief moment, wanting to return as soon as possible, but instead something else caught her eye.

“Zeke,” she said softly. “The handle is back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ezekiel glanced towards the door, surprised to see that although the handle was indeed there in basic shape it hadn’t taken full form.

“Why’s it shimmering?” he questioned, strangely irritated by its return, and not really in the mood for the mystery when he had other things to think about. 

“Perhaps it’s out of phase?” Cassandra suggested. “A glitch in the spell maybe.”

Neither of those options sounded good, and, although he currently had no real desire to leave the room, he didn’t want to be stranded forever.

“Or…” 

He turned his attention back to Cassandra as her voice trailed off, her eyes suddenly taking in the room in that way she had when she was putting a puzzle together.

“Cass?” he prompted.

She turned to look at him, her smile spreading, as she explained, “Or it’s an incredibly smart spell.”

“Smart, how?” Ezekiel asked, reassured by her smile but suddenly feeling alert to something.

“We’re agreed this spell was about making us aware of our true feelings towards each other, yes?” Cassandra checked.

Ezekiel shrugged his agreement. It was a clever spell, but not unheard of. 

“But it could have done that anywhere,” Cassandra explained. “Instead we are drawn to a romantic hotel, and to a very, very private room…”

Ezekiel felt a hitch in his breath at the look Cassandra gave him as her voice trailed off. It was making it hard to think so he forced himself to clarify. “So the spell is smart because?”

“Because it’s giving us a choice. We’ve done the basics, confessed our feelings, so we don’t have to stay. But I’m pretty sure that if we wanted to make use of this very, very private room, then the handle would disappear again for a while.”

Ezekiel was pretty sure oxygen was going out of the room because he was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Or it could just be down to the way Cassandra was looking up at him, the way she felt in his arms, and the thought of how he really wanted to know how she felt in so many other ways.

He took a breath to control himself, but it was a struggle. It made so much sense, and the thought of making love to Cassandra here, completely shut away from the world…it was so much temptation.

He took another breath. Despite the signals Cassandra was sending out, he considered himself a gentleman. Time to behave like one.

“There is no rush to do anything more than we have today” Ezekiel said softly.

“I know,” Cassandra replied, her smile warm, pleasure obvious at his gesture.

Feeling more awkward about his next statement he forced himself on. “I’m also not…equipped for this eventuality.” He glanced at the door. “Though I suppose technically a smart spell would let me out and back again.”

Cassandra let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle. “You don’t need to go anywhere. I am fully equipped for this situation.”

She looked up at him again, a slight flush to her cheeks. She was so beautiful, so desirable. How had he needed a spell to make him fully aware of that?

“In which case, just so we’re clear, I will say I would love to make use of this very, very private room,” he said, knowing his breathing issues were coming through in his tone. “But this is your call. What do you want to do?”

Cassandra’s eyes flashed a depth of colour that told him quite clearly what her body wanted to do. They were so close she must be starting to feel his body’s response to her, to the possibility they were discussing. But in no way was he going to allow a spell to rush this moment, unless Cassandra was very certain.

She looked lost in thought for a moment before she lifted her eyes again to his. “I want…” she started, her lips moving closer to his. “I want to make the most of whatever time we have together. I want…you.”

With that her lips were back on his, hungry and eager to explore, Ezekiel quick to respond in kind. Within moments any thought of restraint or resistance was gone. All he was aware of was Cassandra.

The door handle shimmered back into non-existence.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassandra snorted with laughter as she lost her balance, falling backwards on the bed, Ezekiel landing awkwardly next to her.

“Seriously,” he managed with a grin. “You think an enchanted room would help with the ‘getting-rid-of-the-clothes’ stage.”

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Cassandra demanded with a laugh pulling Ezekiel close to her, their lips quick to find each other again, their hands returning to the frustrating task of ridding the other of their outfit. They rolled across the bed, a tangled mess of limbs, clothing and impatience until finally bare skin met bare skin and they stilled their movement.

Cassandra was aware she was panting, breathless from their actions, her eyes locked with Ezekiel’s. Not able to break their gaze Cassandra finally let her fingers start to trail across Ezekiel’s body, as she had been so desperate to do for what now felt like forever. His skin was soft to her touch, enticing for further exploration. But she didn’t move, unable to stop watching his reaction to her actions; the way he licked his lips, his breath speeding up, and the obvious control he was asserting over himself. 

She let her hands trail further down his body, moving to their most intimate touch yet.

“Cass…” Ezekiel gasped as she let her hand stay there. “Cassandra…”

His lips were suddenly on hers, his body moving on top, her hands pulled away from him. This time it was his fingers that trailed across her body, his lips following. Cassandra arched into the sensations, gasping her pleasure at his touch. She started to pant as she lost all sense of whether it was lips or fingers caressing her, her mind dangerously close to overload. As if sensing the tightrope her mind was walking, Ezekiel intensified his ministrations taking her up and over an intense peak of pleasure, allowing her to rest for only a moment before ensuring a second rush that left her whole body tingling.

His lips returned to hers, lifting long enough for her to grin wickedly.

“Again?” she asked.

**

Cassandra’s wicked grin was almost the last straw to his self-control. He had barely been able to hold himself back when she was exploring him. Feeling her, tasting her…he had never felt more intoxicated, so close to out of control.

He returned his lips to hers, encouraging them to part. The kiss was passionate, full of his unsated hunger and Cassandra’s remaining need. She bucked invitingly towards him but he focussed on the kiss, wanting to extend this first time as long as possible. Their hips ground together in their passion until Ezekiel could take it no more. He pulled back from the kiss, and, keeping his gaze with hers, lifted up and took Cassandra firmly. Her cries of pleasure were loud, her eyes still locked with his as they started to move together. 

Ezekiel was completely lost in her, a rare moment of complete surrender, as the movement intensified. He watched as Cassandra reached her climax again, her face beautiful in her surrender to it. It was all he could do to give her a few moments to enjoy it before he finally let go, enjoying a rush of pleasure through his body that, in his dazed state, he was pretty certain he had never experienced before.

He closed his eyes as he attempted to get his ragged breathing back under control. When he opened them again he found Cassandra gazing at him, her eyes soft with affection. 

“I love you,” he said, his voice still breathless.

Her smile spread, and as one hand came up to caress his cheek she responded, “I love you too.”

He dropped his lips to hers in a brief kiss before, as delicately he could, rolled onto the bed next to her. He lay there for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and his breath, before he turned to mirror Cassandra’s position facing him, scooping bedclothes around them as he moved. 

“You okay?” he asked tenderly.

"Never better,” Cassandra replied, her tone soft. “You?”

“Oh yeah,” he responded, somehow not able to stop a more traditional Ezekiel grin from spreading, provoking laughter from Cassandra.

“We should have so done this a long time ago,” Cassandra commented after a few moments.

“Maybe,” Ezekiel agreed, “But we didn’t have an enchanted room before today.”

Cassandra laughed again. “That’s true!”

Ezekiel smiled, wondering if there was more that they needed to talk about, but finding himself becoming increasingly sleepy. He thought for a moment that maybe he should worry about how tired he was, but, as Cassandra also seemed to be increasingly drowsy, he didn’t fight it. Finding Cassandra’s hand, he entwined his with it, happy to drift and let their gazes quietly do all the talking.

He was unaware of when his eyes finally drifted shut, but it can only have been a few minutes before he came around to the sensation of Cassandra’s restlessness. Ezekiel tried to open his eyes, but found them now too heavy. There was a slight noise on the edge of his hearing, but he couldn’t focus on it. So instead he pulled Cassandra closer to him, wrapping his body around hers, dropping a kiss to her shoulder in reassurance. This seemed to do the trick as she settled, her body relaxing against his, her breathing becoming deeper. His breath was quick to mirror hers as he finally let go and drifted into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Eve led the way up the corridor to the room that held Cassandra and Jones captive. It had taken far longer than any of them thought it would to figure out a way of possibly breaching the room and neutralising the spell. Only Jenkins’ reassurances that the spell was unlikely to be aimed at harming their friends had stopped her coming back and hitting the door with anything they could find. 

She glanced back at Stone and Jenkins, the neutralising spell being carefully carried in a bug spray by Jenkins. In the way that some of the best medicines were, the treatment that Jenkins had decided on was potentially powerful in its own right. All were agreed that you didn’t want it going anywhere other than their target door. But this didn’t stop Eve being desperate to speed up.

That was until she turned her gaze back to their destination and brought the team to a halt.

“The door handle’s back,” she stated in surprise.

Stone stepped passed her, his expression as surprised as hers at the sight. “If the door handle is back, why haven’t they come out?” he asked.

Eve glanced at her watch. “It’s close to midnight. They’ve probably just fallen asleep.” She started towards the door.

“Umm, Colonel, you may not want to go in there,” Jenkins said carefully.

Eve looked at him in confusion. “Why not? It’s just a room behind the door, we’ve seen that already.”

Jenkins shifted slightly awkwardly before he explained, “That handle would not be there if the spell had not been completed. And considering what the spell had been trying to do...”

It took a moment for Eve to understand what Jenkins was saying but suddenly registered his meaning. “Oh. So…”

“So, they may very well be asleep, but chances are they aren’t fully clothed,” Jenkins confirmed. “Although I would guess they are in a very deep sleep by now.”

“Why?” Stone asked, pacing back to Eve and Jenkins.

“They will be exhausted,” Jenkins stated simply. “They have been fighting a very strong enchantment on very little sleep, and well, to be blunt, enchanted sex can be very intense. In fact even I have had experience of this. Back in the seventeenth century…or was it the eighteenth…”

Eve held her hand up to halt any more details. “Okay, that’s fine. We get the picture.” She turned to look again at the door. “So, they should be fine in there, just fast asleep.”

“I believe so, yes,” Jenkins replied.

Eve considered the door, weighing up the potential dangers to her friends with the invasion of their privacy by going into the room. She took a breath as she made her decision. “I’m just going to check that they are okay,” she said, stepping forward to the door. “I won’t be long.” 

Despite her decision she hesitated at the door before firmly knocking on it. Opening the door slightly she called out, “Cassandra…Jones…it’s Baird. Okay to come in?” When she didn’t get a reply she pushed the door open enough for her to enter but without showing too much of the room and squeezed in. The room was almost dark, but Eve could make out the scattered clothes on the floor. She lifted her eyes to the bed, relaxing slightly as she found her friends indeed naked, but underneath some firmly held bedclothes. Despite the situation Eve couldn’t help a slight smile at the sight. Cassandra and Ezekiel looked so relaxed and peaceful, curled around each other as if they couldn’t bear the thought of not touching. 

Eve walked quietly over to the bed, reassured as she drew closer to see both of their chests rising steadily. Wanting some final confirmation she lifted their wrists and found slow, steady pulses. They were, as Jenkins suspected, deeply asleep. There was nothing she could do for them now except to wait. 

Pulling a notepad from her jacket pocket she wrote a note to explain her presence and left it on the nightstand for Cassandra to see. With one last look back to check on them, she opened the door and left them to sleep.

**

Cassandra let out a soft sigh as she shifted slightly, sleep drifting slowly from her. She felt warm and relaxed, the heavy arm wrapped around her waist holding her steady in the first moments of disorientation from sleep.

Ezekiel.

Cassandra’s sigh was louder this time, a note of happiness as sleep gave way to vivid memory of the previous night. Her eyes fluttered open as her mind took on the present, finding their room now lighter than the night before, the lack of a window no barrier to what seemed like a bright morning light. As Cassandra took in the room her eyes fell on their scattered clothes across the floor before moving to the night stand next to the bed and a note with her name on it.

Cassandra suddenly tensed, the warmth of the previous moment gone in an instant. Hesitantly she pulled herself away from Ezekiel and pulled the note towards her. She relaxed slightly at the realisation it was only from Eve, though remained uncomfortable that their friend had seen the debris from their passion. She breathed a sigh of relief that Ezekiel had had the foresight to pull them both under the bed clothes before they fell asleep.

Closing the note Cassandra fell back on the pillow. There was something else that had suddenly put her on edge. The memory of a voice, just as they fell asleep. She couldn’t recall the details, but she knew it hadn’t been Eve, even though it felt familiar. She let out a slight snort of annoyed laughter. So much for a locked, private room. Some of the discomfort she had felt at the others knowing so explicitly the changes in her feelings for Ezekiel came back. How much she wished this had quietly happened at their own pace.

She glanced at Ezekiel. Not that she had any regrets. Her smile returned at the memory, her insides tightening in happiness. She turned so she could properly consider him. His face was relaxed, his hair tousled from sleep. She resisted the temptation to reach out and caress his face, or maybe to let her fingers trail further down his enticing body. Instead she contented herself with watching him sleep, the steady rise of his chest soothing to the nerves that had been put on edge by the knowledge of their visitors. 

It didn’t take long before Ezekiel started to stir, his breathing becoming shallow, a slight twitch from his nose which Cassandra found adorable, before his eyes started to slowly blink open.

“Good morning,” she said softly.

Ezekiel turned to look at her, her voice quite clearly cutting through any disorientation from waking up.

“Hey,” he replied, a smile quick to spread.

Cassandra’s heart started to thud as Ezekiel pulled himself in close, his lips quick to do all the talking in a slow, lazy kiss of greeting. His fingers trailed down her body, which Cassandra took as an invitation to return the favour. His skin was soft under her touch, his body firm in a way that she hadn’t realised in the thrill of their first touch the night before. He pulled her tight to him, a growl of passion from deep in his throat provoking a moan of pleasure from Cassandra. It was everything she could hope for in their first morning together.

But they weren’t having a normal first morning. They were in an enchanted room, being guarded by one of their friends, waiting for them to come out. Who’s to say they wouldn’t come in again to check on them? And it felt unfair to keep them waiting, worrying, when they were completely fine…more than fine.

There was a pause in the kiss. Reluctantly Cassandra pulled slightly away, explaining quickly, “Baird or Stone are outside.” As Ezekiel stilled she continued, “Eve came in when we were sleeping to check on us. She left a note saying one of them would be waiting for us when we were ready, so…”

Ezekiel’s face flashed understanding. “Yeah…” he started.

“I mean, I want to…” Cassandra replied, “Dear god, I want to…”

Ezekiel laughed. “That’s good to know. But I get it…I feel the same…it’s a bit weird knowing that someone is waiting out there for us to finish whatever they think we need to finish…”

“Exactly,” Cassandra said, her voice breathy with relief at his understanding.

“So, back to reality?” Ezekiel asked. 

Cassandra let out a sigh and agreed, “Back to reality”. 

**

Getting dressed proved much easier than getting undressed the night before, but it seemed even that they now couldn’t do without touching, kissing, caressing, as they pulled on their discarded clothes. Ezekiel’s touch as he pulled Cassandra’s hair carefully away from being caught in her sweater almost made Cassandra’s resolve waiver. She pulled him towards her, kissing him passionately. 

The kiss broke with a gasp, Ezekiel breathing heavily. “Okay, we need to get this debrief over with because you are too much temptation.”

Cassandra flushed with pleasure at his words. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called a temptation before.”

Ezekiel grinned. “Well, trust me, you are.” He held out his hand for hers and then turned them towards the door. “Ready?”

Cassandra nodded and opened the door. Stepping out into the corridor it seemed strange to find it all calm and quiet, so normal. As they turned to face down the corridor and to a relieved looking Eve, the door quietly closed and disappeared. A shimmer flickered around them and suddenly the corridor was back to normal, all dimensions and rooms as they should be. The one item that remained was the key that had started it all, Ezekiel quick to bend down and pocket it from the floor.

“How are you doing?” Eve asked as they moved to join her. 

Cassandra glanced at Ezekiel, a reassuring squeeze from his hand. “We’re good,” Cassandra replied.

Eve looked like she wanted to ask more questions but instead proffered a paper bag with tempting smells of spices. “Thought you might want some breakfast.”

Suddenly Cassandra was starving, she and Ezekiel falling on the bag with enthusiasm.

“Didn’t realise I was so hungry,” Ezekiel managed to comment between mouthfuls.

Eve laughed slightly. “Well, you have missed a couple of meals. Let’s get you home and to some coffee.”

She turned and led the way down the corridor, Cassandra letting out a slight laugh as somehow Ezekiel managed to work out a way of holding her hand, eating a doughnut and holding the bag.

He grinned at her reaction. “Got everything I want in my hands. Not letting go now.”

Cassandra took a bite out of her Danish. “Me neither.”

Not at all.


	14. Chapter 14

“How much longer?”

“It will take however long it takes,” Jenkins replied firmly, waving yet another bizarre detector over him before consulting the results.

Ezekiel sighed. “You’ve already checked Cassandra. She was free of whatever you’re looking for. Why wouldn’t I be the same?”

Jenkins just looked meaningfully at him. Ezekiel sighed again, shifted and very slowly started kicking his heels against the bench he was sitting on. It was childish, he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Jenkins glanced at him, irritation obvious at the noise. Another glance, consultation of a device, and then he broke. “Fine! Get down.”

Ezekiel grinned, bouncing down to the floor before, as casually as he could, he walked over to join Cassandra at the table. It had been such hard work to be away from her, even if it was only a few metres in the same room. Coming close he could feel the warmth from her body, smell the gentle perfume, savour the smile on her sweet, luscious lips. Discovering these feelings via a spell hadn’t been ideal, but now he knew what he felt, could feel…nothing could persuade him to turn back the clock.

The sound of the others returning to the table forced him to step slightly away, fingers that had been reaching for each other snatched back. He was aware of the others’ glances, and attempted to feign his usual nonchalance.

Their three colleagues exchanged a glance before Baird opened with, “So, Jenkins, what’s the verdict?”

“I can officially declare Miss Cillian and Mr Jones enchantment free,” Jenkins replied calmly. “Any abhorrent behaviour from now on we can put down to hormones.”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes slightly at the older man, but noticed the crinkle of amusement at the edges of Jenkins’ eyes despite the straight expression.

“Good,” Baird replied, obviously still feeling uncomfortable with the next stage of the conversation. “That’s good to know.” She looked appealingly at Jenkins who gallantly stepped into the breach.

“But, as we all know, although it is good news that you are both well and comfortable with the outcome of the spell, we still have no idea who did this, or why.” He paused before he said gently, “Cassandra, Ezekiel…in your absence we have discussed the situation and we will admit none of us are surprised that you might harbour these feelings for each other. In fact I will be open now and say I was expecting such a change in about six months, maybe a year’s time. Knowing that, it doesn’t make any sense for someone to cast such a spell.”

“Six months to a year? It’s been bad enough on the side lines for a couple of days,” Stone joked. “Maybe this is for the best, for all of us.”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes again. “Well, if you think that, then maybe one of you did it.”

Ezekiel had meant his comment as a joke, but as the silence stretched out, it became clear that everyone around the table was thinking what he was; it was the one answer that explained everything. 

“We wouldn’t have done that.” Eve said, her voice faltering slightly at the thought. “Would we?”

“Of course not,” Stone answered quickly. “No way is anyone around this table using magic for what could be solved with some simple matchmaking. And besides no-one here has been unaccounted for before this all started.”

The group looked at each other again. There was, of course, one person missing. Ezekiel sighed and braced himself. “We do know where Flynn is, don’t we?”

“Mr Carsen is still on assignment in the Andes. If he had come back at all, the back door would have a record of it, and it doesn’t,” Jenkins replied calmly.

“Besides, Flynn is the most vociferous of us about misuse of magic,” Baird stated, “He would be the last person to use magic for such an effect.” 

The group fell silent again, no obvious comments or suggestions possible.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cassandra said after a few moments.

“Cassandra…” Baird started.

“No, I know what you’re going to say,” Cassandra replied firmly. “We were assaulted. We need to know by who and why. But there is nothing left to go on right now.” She glanced at Ezekiel before she continued, “Whoever cast this spell will make themselves known eventually. In the meantime we’re fine. We’re happy. We can deal with everything else another day.”

Ezekiel could see the nerves despite the determination in Cassandra’s voice so reached out and placed his hand over hers on the table in a touch of agreement and reassurance. Cassandra flashed a relieved smile at him which Ezekiel savoured before firmly turning his attention back to the others. 

The other members of the team looked at each other, the question obvious on Baird’s face on whether they should just let it go. Jake shrugged, Jenkins inclined his head. With a sigh Baird reluctantly agreed. “Okay, we put this on the back burner. But…” She turned and fixed them firmly with her stare. “If you work out anything…and I mean anything…or something strange happens, you are to report it straight away.”

“Strange, around here?” Ezekiel asked. Baird’s stare hardened and Ezekiel knew when not to push it. “Okay, consider it reported.”

Baird let out a deep breath. “Well, if that is all settled I am going to try and get some sleep. It’s been a long night.”

Stone turned and started to follow her. “Good idea. Not all of us got to sleep for hours last night,” he said as he left, jostling Ezekiel with his shoulder as he always did when making a point, though this time the tone was definitely one of affection.

This left Jenkins who stood and considered them. After a moment’s pause he said, “You might like some to take some time to talk about what’s happened. We’ll call you if we need you.”

With that he left Ezekiel and Cassandra alone. Ezekiel could feel his heart start to thud as Cassandra took Jenkins’ departure as a signal to move in closer to him.

“So, what do you think? Do you want to come back to my apartment and…talk?”

The way Cassandra looked up at him through her lashes made Ezekiel have to fight to catch his breath again. Forcing himself to focus on replying he managed, “Talking sounds good.” He entwined his fingers for a moment with Cassandra’s before he lifted her hand to his lips, a soft kiss from him on her fingers causing a pleased gasp from Cassandra.

Time to go home.


	15. Chapter 15

The leap back into the Library was excruciatingly painful, though he no longer knew if that was due to the spell or his body finally failing him. He lay on the floor for a while, letting the pain dissipate before he attempted to stand up. He pulled on the nearest table leg to get himself upright, and sat for a moment before heaving again to get himself to a standing position. As his breathing evened out he ran his hand through his grey hair and thanked what little good was left in the world for getting back in one piece.

He turned at the sound of a thump behind him. Tobias Cillian Jones stood in front of him having landed from wherever he had been hiding.

“I was getting worried, Uncle Flynn. You were gone for a while this time.”

Flynn smiled at the younger man, every inch the spitting image of his father, though his eyes, Flynn always thought, they were all his mother.

“It seems that jumping within timelines takes longer than we thought. But I have set all the beacons, covered all the holes we thought of. We can just wait now.”

“For time to heal itself?” Toby sounded dubious, and Flynn couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t tried this before.

“Jenkins used the last of his life to calculate the key moments we needed to mark. He won’t have let us down.”

Toby inclined his head before asking, “And my parents?”

“Back on track,” Flynn reassured, “Though maybe ahead of where they were in the original timeline. But I’m sure that will be fine.”

Toby bit his lip, his mother again in Flynn’s eyes. “If they’re together earlier then I could be born earlier and so be older when it all happens. I will understand more…I’ll be able to work it out. That’s what I’m meant to do.”

Flynn shook his head. “Toby, we have discussed this before. Prophecy is not precise, the future is not written in stone.”

“But the people who did this…” he gestured around him to the dark and dying library, the darkened world beyond the windows. “The people who killed everyone we loved…they thought my rise as the greatest Librarian was worth this destruction.”

“And they are wrong!” Flynn exclaimed. “We are all more than what is written in the pages of a book.”

Toby’s head sank and Flynn sighed. He couldn’t blame the young man; he had the world’s fate on his shoulders, a pressure that he should never have had to bear, least of all like this.

Flynn stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Toby’s shoulder. “You were born not because of some destiny, but because your parents loved each other very much. They couldn’t have cared less about a prophecy that said you would become the greatest Librarian. In fact I think they would have been happier if you had left to take up something safer as an occupation.”

Toby looked up at him, a quirk of his eyebrow, all his father now. “Like?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Bomb disposal maybe, front line infantry… space exploration …now your mother would have loved that.”

Toby chuckled slightly pulling Flynn to him in a hug. “Thank you,” he managed. “Thank you for trying, taking care of me…”

Flynn tightened his arms around his charge. “This isn’t over, Toby.”

“We’re out of time.”

Flynn pulled back so he could look carefully at him. “But never out of hope. Trust your family, they’ll work it out.”

Toby nodded, his reluctance to believe obvious, but he forced a smile on his face. “I’ve found some of your favourite soup when I went out scavenging earlier.”

“Really? I thought it would have been snapped up by now.”

“People aren’t that desperate.”

“No taste that’s the problem,” Flynn replied with an exaggerated sigh. He turned with Toby towards the kitchen. “I say we hit the stove and then resume that game of chess I am winning.”

Toby rolled his eyes. “In your dreams, Uncle Flynn.”

Flynn hoped so. Dreams of playing chess with Toby, whilst watching Cassandra and Ezekiel dance around the library. Of Stone finding another secret in another painting, or maybe Jenkins telling stories from the old, old days. 

And maybe Eve would be there, soft and strong in equal measure. His guardian, his love. 

Maybe everything they had been through would be worth it if he could dream again, knowing that somewhere, sometime, everything was back to how it was meant to be.

The family.

The library.

The world.

Perhaps then he could rest, then he could dream, and finally sleep.


End file.
